dr_rspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Zilyana
Commander Zilyana is one of the bosses found in the God Wars Dungeon within the Saradomin Encampment. God Wars can be teleported to by clicking on the mage book and clicking on the boss teleport option and then clicking 'Godwars'. To gain access to the Zilyana chamber, the player must gain 5 kill count which can be gathered by killing the nearby cyclops. Sponsor ranking members and above do not need to acquire kill count to enter the boss chambers in the God Wars dungeon. Once you have acquired your kill count, you can talk to Eric and select one of the four chambers available including Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin and Zamorak. Click Saradomin to be teleported inside the chamber. Once inside, you'll be attacked instantly, so it's best to put your prayers on before hand and use any potions before you enter the fight. Commander Zilyana inflicts both melee and magic damage, however most players agree that it is best to use the melee protection prayer. It is best to focus purely on Commander Zilyana and kill her. The minions will deal little damage with prayers on, and if you have a high defence level. Once Commander Zilyana is dead, then you can kill the minions, which helps because they will be dead when she respawns, allowing you to kill her with less minions attacking you. It is advised not to leave the minions and kill them instead, because they're known to drop the Armadyl Crossbow (acb for short.) which is a highly valued drop for such an easy target to kill and other helpful supplies such as food and potions. As said previously, she will use magic damage as well, and this can inflict high damage. This attack can inflict up to 40 damage, so it's always best to stay above 50-60hp, which is good for any boss that has the ability to deal high damage in one attack. Otherwise, Commander Zilyana doesn't have really high health, so taking her down won't take too long. Melee gear is most likely the best, but it's not impossible to use the other attack styles. It is to be noted that Zilyana has high magical defence and so will take less damage from magic attacks. The majority of players use melee to take her down. There is a one-time use only altar in the chamber to fully recharge the player's prayer points if needed. This is only allowed once. ''Gear Melee gear is most likely the best, but it's not impossible to use the other attack styles. It is to be noted that Zilyana has high magical defence and so will take less damage from magic attacks. The majority of players use melee to take her down. Any armor that offers high defence bonuses to tank can be used if you are killing the boss solo, or if you are killing with friends you can afford to opt for cheaper gear such as a fighter torso which can be obtained by the Barbarian Assault mini-game and dragon platelegs, or similar armor. Currently, as of July 6th 2015, bosses will target the last person to enter the chamber and more often than not will purely focus on them, so if you are with friends, make sure you know who will be the one tanking the damage. 'Always Drops' |} 'Drops' |} 'Other''' |}